One bat, one problem
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: Poor Olette, she was only trying to stop Seifer from giving Hayner and Roxas a beating. She didn't mean to take it that far.


**Anonymous Saru: **This idea popped into my head last night at a party I had gone to. (XD Ironically, when I get ideas for stories its always at a party!) I was trying to stop my Roxas and Seifer from fighting over stupid boy things. But really, it was midnight when I typed up half of this, so don't question my motive. Hell I'm supposed to be sleeping at this time. _(Wink)_**  
Rating: T**; :O another one of my cute fics that involve no smut! Pfft, okay, yeah, mild cursing on Seifer's part. _(Sweatdrops)  
_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then Roxas wouldn't have to go. The only thing I do own is a bruise I got on my thigh. D: Because I was a klutz and didn't see an arm rest on the bench. But other then that bruise that's all I own. D: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!  
**Et Cetera: **Please take note that this isn't one of my usual lengths when writing stories. I know Seifer calls Roxas a chicken-wuss, but, you'd imagine something else would slip out when he's extremely pissed. And I guess there's a tiny hint of Seifer/Olette. Only if you look XD

- - - - - - - -

One bat, one problem

Olette was a smart girl. Hayner and Roxas would go to her for help on a homework assignment. Pence would go to her to have an intellectual conversation (that and to also to _be_ with her.) She was pretty, popular, and well known amongst the civilians in Twilight Town.

However, even though Olette was smart, she wasn't exactly thinking when she had picked up that struggle bat.

Nor was she thinking when she bopped Seifer over the head with it.

The only thing she _was_ thinking about was for the fight to stop. She hated when Hayner and Roxas would manage to get the head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee irritated and fight with the two. That's what those three constantly did. It was somewhat bothersome to the only girl in the group of four.

But it was somewhat terrifying to Olette because she knew Seifer could do some harm to the two young boys if needed be.

It started out as simple struggle practice between Hayner and Roxas. Pence was busy taking pictures for the towns newspaper. So today it was just Olette cheering her two friends on from the sidelines. Everything had been going well, Hayner and Roxas were equally matched. Well until Seifer showed up.

Seifer was older then them, probably starting his first year in high school. His normal crew was Fuu and Rai. An odd bunch for the strong-willed blond. Fuu was rather the quiet one and mostly kept to herself, however, she was extremely smart. Where as Rai—he was rather klutzy, loud, and obnoxious.

The quarrel started out like most of the others. With Seifer throwing out a regular "Lamer" threat here or there. And with Hayner countering with one of his regular stoic comebacks.

When Hayner and Roxas went back to their training, an odd object was thrown towards the Twilight Town Disciplinary committee. And unfortunately said object struck Seifer.

His body went frigid for about a minute, and then he turned around to glare at the two boys.

"What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed. "Fuckin' chicken-shit lamers." He muttered.

Hayner and Roxas looked up from their practicing and saw Seifer advance towards them.

"Hey Seifer, you have a bump the size of a melon on your head." Hayner stated.

"No shit sherlock." Seifer said as his hands went to work on nursing the probably now swollen patch he had on his skull. "Alright. Which one of you did it." Seifer asked dangerously.

"Did what?" Roxas said defensively, grip tightening on his struggle bat.

"Which one of you threw this," Seifer paused as he showed the two boys a handle to one of the struggle bats, "at me!?"

Hayner and Roxas glanced at each other.

"Uhh, obviously it wasn't one of us. As you see we have our handles on. And besides that, Seifer we were in the middle of practice."

"So?" Seifer said defensively as he stalked closer to Hayner. "That doesn't mean you couldn't have had time to take it out of your pocket when Roxas was recovering from a blow. And then throw it at me." Seifer said as he grabbed Hayner's jacket and lifted him up a good three feet in the air.

"Hey, Seifer! Leave him alone! We didn't do anything!" Roxas said as he quickly discarded his struggle bat, and came to the aid of his friend.

"How about no lamer." Seifer said as he flicked Roxas on the head.

Olette looked up from her reading. Her mouth was agape when she found that her two friends were in danger. But what could she honestly do? She was a girl, and if Seifer wanted to, he could probably crush her like a piece of paper. She had no muscles. She had no skill. She was a girl.

She however didn't want to see her friends get beaten to a pulp, which was probably where their argument would end those two. So without thinking on it much she got up, grabbed Roxas' discarded struggle bat and advanced towards the bickering boys.

She got there just in time as she saw Seifer raise his fist, ready to strike Hayner.

Acting on impulse she raised the bat and brought it down. She didn't think that contact would be made. Oh no, she thought she would miss and accidentally hit Roxas or even Hayner. She squeaked when the bat made contact with Seifer's head.

Seifer quickly dropped Hayner, and turned around. "Alright who the hell—" He said as he glanced down at the shaking girl.

Olette squeaked and meekly shut her eyes. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure she was holding the bat with. A thought vaguely entered her head as she stood there, bat in hands. Why was she so scared, most of the time she stood her ground against the strong hearted blond. But now, she felt extremely defenseless.

Seifer groaned inwardly as he saw Olette stand there, eyes shut tight with slight fear laced in her features. He couldn't hit a girl, nor someone like Olette. Sighing with frustration he dropped his fist. Turning around he glowered at the two boys. "Just be happy your girlfriend saved you two chicken-wusses."

"She's not our girlfriend!" Hayner protested.

"Yeah! She's just our friend!" Roxas chimed in as he stood next to the still frigid Olette.

Seifer glared. "She's a girl and your friend. Don't take it the wrong way lamers." And with that Seifer quickly walked away. Making sure that Hayner and Roxas weren't paying attention he softly patted Olette's head. That girl sparked his interest. There weren't many girls who would stand up for their friends, and especially against him. Let alone have a girl strike him—even if it was with a struggle bat. The only one to do that was Fuu, but she was hard to read.

Smirking he shoved his hands into his pockets as the wind billowed, causing his coat to flare out from behind him.

"What's with the smile Seifer?" Rai asked. "Did you teach those kids a lesson?"

Seifer smirked. "Oh yes. I also learned something about the chicken-wusses." Seifer said with a backward glance to the three. He saw Hayner put his hands on Olette's shoulders, probably trying to calm her down. Roxas was also by her side talking to her. Probably telling her that Seifer was gone.

"What?" Rai said as he craned his head to glance at what Seifer was looking at.

Seifer smirked as he turned his head and thwacked Rai on the head. "Don't worry about it Rai." Seifer said and with that he started his rounds. Leaving a confused and unanswered Rai to himself (a bad thing in itself.)

This summer is going to be interesting. Seifer thought as he laid his eyes on Olette once more (who had managed to calm down.) Those two lamers just admitted that they weren't dating her. Two down. One to go.

* * *

_:Reflections:_

Anonymous Saru: Well, more so look at the last few paragraphs XD

Seifer: I can't believe you wrote this. Lamer.

Anonymous Saru: I couldn't help it. The idea popped into my head! I just had to write it!

Hayner: Cookies to whomever can get the movie reference monkey-chan added in here. Read it carefully, and you'll understand XD;


End file.
